Kula, Serbia
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Kula,_Serbia,_town_center.jpg | image_caption = Town center of Kula | image_shield = Kula2.gif | image_flag = | image_map = Municipalities of Serbia Kula.png | map_caption = Location of the commune of Kula within Serbia | mapsize = 200px | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Sombor within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Sombor within Serbia | latd = 45 |latm =36 | lats = 00 | latNS =N | longd = 19 |longm=32 | longs = 00 | longEW=E | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_region = RS | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = West Bačka | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Kula | parts_type = Suobordinated settlements | parts_style = list | p1 = Crvenka]] | p2 = Kruščić | p3 = Lipar | p4 = Nova Crvenka | p5 = Ruski Krstur | p6 = Sivac | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10 = | p11 = | p12 = | p13 = | p14 = | p15 = | p16 = | p17 = | p18 = | p19 = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Dragan Trifunović |leader_party = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 481.00 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 88 | population_blank1_title = Town | population_blank1 = 17 866 | population_blank2_title = Commune | population_blank2 = 43 101 | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 94.4 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 25230 | postal_code = | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 25 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = SO | iso_code = | website = http://www.kula.rs/ | footnotes = }} Kula ( ; ; ) is a town and municipality in the West Bačka District of Vojvodina, Serbia. The town Kula has a Serb ethnic majority and a population of 26,867, while the Kula municipality has a population of 43,101. Name In Serbian, the town is known as Kula (Кула); in Rusyn as Кула, in Hungarian as Kúla, in Croatian as Kula, in German as Kula or Wolfsburg, and in Turkish as Kula. The name Kula means "tower" in Turkish and Serbian. In the 16th-17th century, a tower with Ottoman military garrison existed at this location, hence the name of the town. However it cannot be said for sure whether Ottoman Turks or local Serbs gave this name to the town. History In the middle of the 17th century, during Ottoman administration, two settlements with this name were mentioned - Gornja Kula and Donja Kula. These settlements were part of the Ottoman Sanjak of Segedin and were populated by ethnic Serbs. From the end of the 17th century, the region was under administration of the Habsburg Monarchy and two settlements were mentioned as Mala Kula and Velika Kula and were unpopulated. In 1714, there was a record about single settlement named Kula that had 14 houses. In 1733, the population of the settlement numbered 251 houses and its inhabitants were Serbs. Hungarians started to settle there in 1740 and Germans in 1780-1785. Until the middle of the 19th century, the settlement was part of the Batsch-Bodrog County within the Habsburg Kingdom of Hungary. In 1848-1849 it was part of the autonomous Serbian Vojvodina and from 1849 to 1860 it was part of the Voivodeship of Serbia and Banat of Temeschwar, a separate Habsburg crownland. After abolishment of the voivodeship in 1860, the settlement was again included into Batsch-Bodrog County. In the second half of the 19th century some Rusyns were settled here as well. After 1867, colonization of Hungarians was intensified, and until the beginning of the 20th century they replaced Serbs as largest ethnic group in Kula. According to the 1910 census the population of Kula was ethnically mixed: from the total population of 9,119 there was 3,679 speakers of Hungarian, 2,510 speakers of Serbian, 2,425 speakers of German, and 456 speakers of Rusyn. After 1918, the settlement was part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (later renamed to Kingdom of Yugoslavia). In 1918-1919, it was part of the Banat, Bačka and Baranja region, and also (from 1918 to 1922) part of the Novi Sad County. From 1922 to 1929, it was part of the Bačka Oblast, and from 1929 to 1941 part of the Danube Banovina. During World War II, From 1941 to 1944, Kula was under Axis occupation and was attached to the Horthy's Hungary. In 1944, the Soviet Red Army and Yugoslav partisans expelled Axis troops from the region and Kula was included into autonomous province of Vojvodina within new socialist Yugoslavia. Since 1945, Vojvodina is part of the People's Republic of Serbia within Yugoslavia. According to 1953 census, Hungarians were the largest ethnic group in the town, while subsequent censuses recorded Serb ethnic plurality. The German community left Kula at the end of World War II, while a sizable number of Serb Montenegrins from Montenegro settled there instead of Germans. After the breakup of Yugoslavia (1991-1992) and Serbia and Montenegro (2006), the town became part of an independent Republic of Serbia. Today the Serbs are the largest ethnic group in the town. Inhabited places The Kula municipality includes the towns of Kula and Crvenka, and also the following villages: *Kruščić *Lipar *Nova Crvenka *Ruski Krstur *Sivac Demographics (2011 census) The municipality of Kula has a total of 43,101 inhabitants, including: Ethnic groups in the Kula municipality *Serbs (58.55%) *Rusyns (10.64%) *Montenegrins (10.06%) *Hungarians (7.92%) *Ukrainians (2.99%) *Croats (1.32%) *Others and undeclared (8.52%) Settlements by ethnic majority Settlements with a Serb ethnic majority are: Lipar, Nova Crvenka, Sivac, and Crvenka. The settlement with a Rusyn ethnic majority is Ruski Krstur. Ethnically mixed settlements are: Kula (with a relative Serb majority) and Kruščić (with a relative Montenegrin majority). Ethnic groups in the Kula town The town of Kula has a total of 26,867 inhabitants, including: *Serbs (63.29%) *Hungarians (9.98%) *Montenegrins (9.51%) *Ukrainians (3.99%) *Rusyns (2.64%) *Croats (1.39%) *Others and undeclared (9.20%) Languages in the Kula municipality 77% of the inhabitants of the Kula municipality declared Serbian as their mother language in a 2002 census. Politics There is an initiative among the inhabitants of Crvenka and Ruski Krstur that these two settlements become their own municipalities, completelly separate from Kula. Sports There is a football club named Hajduk Kula in the town. Notable citizens *Isidor Bajic, a former Serbian composer, pedagogue, and publisher. *Duško Grujić, a former Serbian football player *Dragan Škrbić, a former Serbian handball player. See also *Municipalities of Serbia *List of places in Serbia *West Bačka District Gallery File:Kula3.jpg|The Orthodox church. File:Kula1.jpg|Saint George the Martyr Catholic Church. File:Crkva-kula1.png|Seventh-day Adventist Church. References External links * Official site * Facebook page * Unofficial site * KulaWiFi * Kula online community * “A Home for Town Planning Kula-Odzaci” Kula * LDP Kula - Liberal Democratic Party M.O. Kula Category:Kula, Serbia Category:Settlements in West Bačka District Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Communes and cities of Vojvodina Category:West Bačka District Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia